


all in

by symphonicbraver



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers, I dont CARE I'm sorry for straight hours ok, i keep screaming but god wont answer, this is so self indulgent I may die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 07:03:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20862173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/symphonicbraver/pseuds/symphonicbraver
Summary: Ryne's eyes widened. "Oh no you don't-- You're embarrassed giving her a flower as is, imagine how you'd feel if you went up to serenade her."Thancred's face paled as he looked back at the flower. "Y-yeah, you're right. This is good enough.---Thancred's a mess. What else is new?





	all in

**Author's Note:**

> [dabs at the clock] ITS MY 21ST BIRTHDAY. TIME TO WRITE MY OWN INDULGENT FANFICS AS A BIRTHDAY PRESENT
> 
> i wrote this all in a google doc on my phone help
> 
> titles from the astronomers song "all in"!

Ryne could only look at Thancred in mild shock as he shifted his gaze away from the table she sat at, scratching the back of his head.

"I'm sorry… you want to find a flower for Yoshino?"

"Well you don't need to repeat it… but yes, if you'd be willing to help me." Thancred looked back at Ryne, his posture finally relaxing.

Ryne blinked once. Then twice. A third time. Thancred's patience was growing thin.

"Ugh, fine. I'll go as Alphinaud. It's better than Y'shtola or Alisaie questioning me with their leering eyes and sharp tongues anyways." With a wave, Thancred proceeded to walk toward the exit.

"Wait!," Ryne started, standing from her seat. She looked positively excited. "I'll help! I'll help so come back here!" 

Thancred took his hand off the doors handle and shuffled back to the table, crossing his arms over his chest as he sat down across from Ryne.

"Know, I'm asking you because of your knowledge of Norvrandt. Were it anyone else, I wouldn't get a straight answer."

Ryne laughed. "Yes, yes. Now, what's the occasion for?"

Thancred proceeded to mumble an answer as he looked back at the exit.

Putting a hand to her chin, Ryne asked. "Pardon me. I didn't hear that at all."

"... day…."

"... I'm sorry?"

Slamming his hands on the table, he looked back at Ryne with a slight flush to his cheeks. "Nameday! It's her Nameday tomorrow," He breathed out a sigh and placed his hands in his lap. "I want to express my gratitude. My happiness that she's safe. That she's still alive to see another Nameday go by."

Ryne softened her gaze at Thancred. "You truly care about her a lot, don't you?"

Thancred scoffed. "More than you'd expect, really."

At that, Ryne let out a small chuckle. It was even more than she'd imagine, actually. She'd seen it in the way he acted around Yoshino ever since they'd reunited after 5 years in Laxen Loft that day. The way he looked at her as they distanced themselves from the Eulmoran forces. How she all but threw him to the ground in a hug.

Albeit, she did that to just about every Scion she'd reunited with… oh well.

Their feelings were prominent afterwards, however. There was something about the way they carried themselves that made it obvious they were thinking of one another without trying. Like the years on Thancred had made him more aware of his feelings, and Yoshino of his presence.

Ryne shook her head. She knew just the flower.

\---

"And you're _ positive _she'll like this flower?" Thancred asked, twirling the stem in his hand. "I don't even know the meaning of this one."

"Gardenia. It symbolizes purity and sweetness," Ryne tugged at Thancred's elbow as they worked their way through the Crystarium, towards the Wandering Stairs. "By giving it to someone, you're telling them that they're lovely."

"Where exactly did you take the time to learn all of this?"

Ryne rolled her eyes. "Being locked up underneath a city for however many summers leaves you with a lot of reading material."

Thancred flinched. "Sorry… that was inconsiderate of me."

"It's fine," Ryne smiled back at him. "... and maybe I actually read about flower language from a few of the books Urianger had stocked up in Il Mheg."

"Oh you--" Thancred huffed, and all Ryne could do was laugh as she brought them closer to their destination.

At the other side of the counter in the middle of the area, Yoshino was seated and talking to one of the barmaids. Cyella was her name? Ryne couldn't remember. 

As they got closer, Thacred paused in his walking. Ryne looked back at him and let go of his elbow.

"Thancred?"

He looked down at Ryne and opened his mouth as if to speak, but stopped and looked to the side.

"Thancred, is there something wrong?"

He looked down at the Gardenia in his hand and back up, looking past the counter and at Yoshino. "Do you think it's enough? Just a flower?" He looked back at Ryne. "I used to be a bard, maybe I could make her a song…"

Ryne's eyes widened. "Oh no you don't-- You're embarrassed giving her a _ flower _as is, imagine how you'd feel if you went up to serenade her."

Thancred's face paled as he looked back at the flower. "Y-yeah, you're right. This is good enough."

With a smile and a final slap to his back, Ryne pushed Thancred in the direction of Yoshino and gave a small wave. "She'll love it, Thancred. Have the confidence you had when you saved me and we vanquished the light."

"Easier said than done when that was months ago…" He sighed and straightened his posture, walking towards the table where Yoshino was seated, Gardenia behind his back.

\---

Yoshino noticed him walking towards her first. Holding up a hand to Cyella, she got up and went to meet him halfway. All Cyella could do was roll her eyes as she gave her a thumbs up and went back to her own tasks.

Smiling, Yoshino turned back to Thancred walking towards her, rather rigid and slightly flushed.

"Thancred! I thought you'd be investigating the Empty with Ryne and Urianger still."

He let out a sigh. "Can't do much until our strange friend awakens, sadly. We're keeping track of Eden and the area affected at the moment, but for now we're on standby."

"That's good. It feels as if you guys haven't gotten a break since we vanquished the light. I'm glad you're able to rest."

A calming silence set upon the two before Thancred cleared his throat, grabbing Yoshino's attention once more.

"A-actually, there's a reason I'm here." He rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand as he looked down at Yoshino.

"Oh? What is it. Pray, don't leave me in suspense." A smile. 

It's just a flower, he can do this.

Releasing a breath he hadn't realized he was holding, he took the hand from behind his back and held it in front of Yoshino's face. 

"For you… it's your Nameday," Breathe in, breathe out. "I'm… grateful that you're still here for another one to pass, and that you weren't consumed by the light."

With a grin, she took the Gardenia from his hands, holding it delicately.

"I can't really picture where I'd be had I not met you," He looked at Yoshino, eyes never leaving her despite the flush on his face deepening. "I'm happy you're alive… and I wish you the best on this day."

"Thancred…" She looked up at him, the happiest she's been since the night they all returned to the Crystarium. Alive and healthy. "It's a beautiful flower. Words can't express how thankful I am at this moment." 

It was like a weight was lifted off his shoulders. '_She likes it. Maybe I _ ** _was _**_just_ _ nervous.' _

Thancred smiled back at her, his confidence slowly rising back up in him. With a grin, he gently pat at her head. "I'm glad you like it. Ryne was the one who picked it out. I'm positively hopeless with what kinds of plants and flowers still exist within Norvrandt."

"Oh? Did she tell you what this one means? 

He stopped patting her head, his hand going to his chin. "I believe it means purity and sweetness. That you're lo--" He stopped. He couldn't say that. Not yet, anyways.

"... That you're a delightful person." Yeah. That ad-lib would work for now.

Yoshino laughed. "What a lovely meaning. I'll have to thank Ryne later for helping you out. Regardless, it's beautiful... I'll cherish it."

Thancred smiled and set a hand on her shoulder. "I'm glad you like it. Say, why don't we have a meal and you can tell me what you've been up to since our last encounter."

"I'd like that a lot, if you wouldn't mind." Yoshino smiled and placed the Gardenia on her shirt with a spare pin, walking back towards the table she was previously at, Thancred in tow. 

\---

Ryne watched the both of them sit down from the other side of the counter, a smile on her face.

Clasping her hands behind her back, she walked down the stairs to go find Urianger.

She'd neglected to tell Thancred the _ other _meaning behind Gardenia. 

'_ Secret love, _ ' She thought. ' _ How fitting. _'

Ryne will tell him another day. 

**Author's Note:**

> hehe. i'll make this slow burn until i die from either college or chronic migraines. 
> 
> also when i said this was indulgent, i meant that one of these god damn lines was Directly quoted from the birthday message my crush had sent me (but instead of a flower, he just bought me a mogstation glam cause hes a dumbass). as you can see, im what the kids call a "mess".
> 
> thank you for reading, i have to be up in 4 hours to go to a bakery for birthday cake.


End file.
